The Meeting of the Minds
by Crawcolady
Summary: Stressed after an intense case, Team Gibbs is given leave to attend "The Meeting of the Minds", a convention of "Tech Experts in High Risk Law Enforcement or Military Situations". Suprises, new friendships, and danger abound. Crossover story with NCIS/The Sentinel/Stargate SG-1, maybe an occasional visit from one or two other fandoms. (Rated M for mention of sexual predator)
1. Chapter 1

"The way he was able to keep the team calm when emotions were high or how he was able to push the team if they ever get discouraged at not finding clues or running nowhere with the few clues they had. McGee was sort of the silent support of the team." _from "Remember Me"" by shadowdweller25_

****************NCIS**************************

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat relaxed in his seat in the darkened interior of the airplane that had been requisitioned to carry he and his team out to Colorado. The cabin was shadowed, as they had left quite early in the morning and his team was getting a bit more rest before they reached their destination. He silently observed his "family" as they slept. His Senior Field Agent, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo sprawled out over two seats several rows ahead of him, legs propped up on the back of the seat diagonally in front of him. The newest addition to his team, ex-Mossad officer Ziva David was curled up like a cat in a seat across the aisle from Tony. Dr. Donald Mallard, their Medical Examiner and Team Physician sat sleeping behind Ziva, head leaning on the window beside him and a book in his lap that he was no longer reading. Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant was two seats up from Gibbs, head back and snoring softly. Gibbs smiled a fond smile, Jimmy was going to have quite a "crick" in his neck when he awoke.

Turning his eyes to the seat beside him, he watched in concern as his youngest agent, Junior Field Agent Timothy McGee, slept, long jean clad legs stretched out in the aisle alongside the seat in front of him and arms crossed almost defensively over his chest. His face should have been relaxed in slumber, but looking at him closely Gibbs could see frown lines marring his brow, and his eyes moved restlessly under his lids, making his boss wonder what he was dreaming.

Reaching out a hand, Gibbs gently ran his fingers through Tim's soft dark blond hair, brushing it back from his forehead in an effort to reassure the young man that he was there. Sure enough, that touch was enough to still the movement behind those closed eyes and smooth that furrowed brow.

Gibbs was grateful for this time off so that his team could rest, recuperate, and reform their bonds. The preceeding two weeks had been terribly hard, one of the hardest cases they had worked in years. Two young children of a Marine serving in Afghanistan had been abducted and their nanny brutally murdered. Working with no clues, no evidence, and no apparent motive, even NCIS Washington, DC's premier Major Case Response Team had been unable to make any progress. Finally, after a grueling 32-hour session at his desk on his specially adapted multiscreen powerhouse computer, Tim had been able to find a connection between the Marine's ex-father-in-law (the children's grandfather) and a major crime syndicate that wanted to expand to international gunrunning. Once he had that clue in hand, Tim was able to trace the syndicates electronic signature, breaking through their defenses and powering through their mainframe to find and decrypt not only the address, date, and time for delivery of the weapons, but the names of the major players (including their overseas bank accounts), and also the address where they were holding the children hostage against their grandfather's continued cooperation.

Other teams took over responsibility for taking out the greedy ex-father-in-law, the syndicate family, and recovery of the weapons. Team Gibbs concentrated on the rescue of the abducted children, arriving at the address of their captors barely in time. The children were terrified and half-starved. Ziva and Tim found the children first, Ziva talking to and calming the 8-year-old boy while Timothy took over care of the obviously traumatized and distraught 5-year-old girl. He looked so calm and in control, this 6'1" broad shouldered man, looking like a giant compared to the small girl-child he held so protectively against his sturdy chest, murmuring in her ear a litany of soothing words and sounds, and as he talked, she calmed. As he held her, slowly it seemed that she became a little more responsive, a little more natural. When they finally arrived at Bethesda Naval Hospital with the children, their Medical Examiner having determined that it was quicker and much less stress on the children for the team to bring them rather than have to await the arrival of an ambulance, the little girl seemed to be much improved.

However, just after he had transferred the child to the willing arms of a loving, caring nurse, it became apparent that Timothy had come to the end of his reserve of strength as he collapsed, sliding bonelessly to the floor just outside the emergency room cubicle that the children had disappeared into. For three long days his team hovered around their fallen member. The young man was fed fluids and electrolytes intravenously, slept, and hopefully regained and rebuilt some strength if not stamina. Tim had been released two days ago but still appeared fragile, almost translucent.

NCIS Director Leon Vance had taken one look at Tim and given the MCRT a full 10 days off, suggesting quietly to Gibbs something that he thought might not only be beneficial, but also extremely interesting to the youngest agent. Several federal agencies had gotten together and decided to sponsor a five-day "Meeting of the Minds" so to speak, bringing together what they considered to be the best and the brightest of their cyber/tech people, a convention of "Tech Experts in High Risk Law Enforcement or Military Situations". They were going to have speakers from several branches of both law enforcement and the military, and demonstrations of new programs and apps that were helpful both in the field and at the desk. Given Timothy's fascination with high-tech toys and his passion for constantly improving and/or building on his computer skills, it was immediately agreed upon by the Team Leader and the Team Physician, working in tandem, that this might be just the ticket for their inquisitive charge.

Leon thought it quite interesting that when he called to make reservations for his MCRT, the representative heard Timothy McGee's name and broached the subject of Tim being one of the keynote speakers, perhaps sharing some of his programming expertise with other agencies. While secretly delighted that the agency's computer whiz's reputation was so widely recognized, Vance regretfully declined the honor on his agent's behalf, knowing that if he was approached about the subject Tim would push himself to prepare as a speaker. He quietly explained that the man in question was recovering from injuries, and while able to attend and share, should not be stressed by having to make a presentation.

*******************NCIS*********************

Passing through the gates after disembarking from the plane, Gibbs stopped to looked carefully around the airport as his team gathered around him. Seeing nothing out of order, he dismissed the unsettled feeling he had, putting it down to the combination of the stress from the past few weeks combined with entering unfamiliar territory.

_Interested eyes observed the arrival of the NCIS contingent. Silently they noted their caution, an unusual alertness, and the way they seemed to gather protectively around the member of their group that caught his interest._

Tim was looking around the airport with a quiet air of expectation.

"Tim! Hey, Tim, over here!" came the voice he was expecting to hear.

The NCIS team turned as one at the call and observed the man who was excitedly making his way through the crowd, all the while waving to catch the attention of their young colleague. Gibbs guessed his age at being closer to Tony's than Tim's, but the air of enthusiasm as well as the smile that lit up his face definitely reminded him of his Junior Agent.

"Daniel!" Tim softly exclaimed, grasping the hand that was extended and pulling the other man in to a quick "man-hug", his smile threatening to split his face as he was being hugged in return. "Man, it's GREAT to see you! Did Jack and Sam come with you?" he asked, looking around them.

"Jack's waiting with the cars, Sam won't arrive until tomorrow. I wanted to be here when you got in. Man, It is sooooo good to see you, Little Brother!" Daniel replied, giving the younger man an assessing look and deciding that he definitely didn't like what he was seeing.

Five heads snapped to attention at those words, "Little Brother?" Tony DiNozzo repeated, "Is there something that you perhaps forgot to tell us, McGeek?"

Daniel stopped abruptly at that comment. He had seen Tim's team with him, but hadn't really given them much thought as of yet, his attention and his eyes only for his brother. Hearing his brothers teammate utter "the detested" nickname, he turned to him, eyes flashing with a light that Tim knew only too well. Quickly he interposed himself between the two older men and placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Danny," he started in a low tone that he knew would get through to his brother. "Stop. I'm a big boy now, remember? I'm quite capable of protecting myself now."

Daniel looked at his younger brother for a full minute, sapphire blue eyes gazing searchingly into wide seafoam green ones, then gave a quirky little half-smile and turned. "Tim, you have told me so much about your team, let me guess." Turning to the team leader he stuck out his hand and said, "You must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim's boss?" Seeing the affirmation in the older man's face he said, "Thank you for looking after my brother for me, you'll never know how much I appreciate it! He can be quite a trouble magnet at times, but I have grown used to him over the years and would hate to lose him!"

Turning then to the beautiful Israeli woman watching him, Daniel said in perfect Hebrew, "Shalom, Ziva. You are even more beautiful than my brother led me to believe."

Tim smiled when Ziva's face registered a rare moment of shock. "Show off!" He accused softly.

"You speak Hebrew?" Ziva asked him in amazement.

"Yes, he does. Daniel speaks twenty-one languages quite fluidly." Tim stated with a laugh.

"Twenty-three!" Daniel quickly corrected him.

"Yes, but two of them are dead languages, so you really can't count them." Tim replied, continuing what was obviously an old and oft covered argument between them.

"I had to learn them, so I can count them if I wish!" came back Daniel's quick answer.

Tim just smiled softly and shook his head.

Daniel then turned to Jimmy, extended his hand and said, "Glad to meet you, Mr. Palmer. I hear that it will soon be Dr. Palmer. Tim has told me how proud he is of your progress. Congratulations."

"Er, just call me Jimmy, please?" came the reply from the red-faced young man, secretly pleased that his teammate had spoken so highly of him to his brother.

Daniel moved over to the medical examiner, looked at him with an air of expectation, and said "Dr. Mallard, or as my brother has insisted that you will wish to be called, Ducky, I cannot thank you enough for your care and continued support of Tim. He thinks very highly of you, and I am sure that if we spend much time together, I will find you as fascinating as my brother does. I would love to have you share a pot of tea and some of your stories with me at a later date."

"Well, young man, it is quite easy for me to care for and support your brother, actually I believe that honor goes both ways. I always find him trying to take care of me if I'm not careful. And I would be delighted to share a pot of tea with you and we could share some stories, I am sure that you have many to share also!" was Ducky's reply.

Turning to Tony DiNozzo, Daniel gave him a searching look, then said, "And that leaves Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., _very_ Special Senior Agent, Second-in-command, Tim's mentor and current daily tormentor."

Tony started to smile in answer and then realized exactly what Daniel had said. "Tormentor? MCGEE!"

Tim stepped forward quickly and told his team, "Guys, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, renownedEgyptologist, archaeologist, linguist and expert in ancient writing systems, languages and cultures, published author, civilian consultant to the Air Force currently based at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, and my ornery elder brother."

Gibbs looked at the other man appraisingly and stated, "Glad to meet you, Dr. Jackson. It just took us by surprise. Tim has never mentioned that he has a brother. Of course," he added dryly, giving a pointed look in his youngest agents direction, "we never knew he had a sister until she showed up as a suspect in a murder investigation."

"Well, Little Brother always did play his cards close to his vest. I guess you could say it's a family trait." Daniel stated simply. "Please, no formality, just call me Daniel, and don't feel too badly. My team only knows about Tim and Sarah vaguely, and then only because of my background check for security clearance. Tim told me that the SecNav knows about me, and probably your Director because of Tim's security clearance. I don't think any of the three of us, Sarah, Tim or I, talk about family life very much . . ." he looked down in thought as his voice trailed off softly. Then, as if catching himself, he looked up as Gibbs questioned softly, "Jackson?"

Daniel looked at Tim's boss, "Yes, our mother's first marriage ended when my father was killed in an accident during an excavation in Egypt. I was 5 when she married Commander Sean McGee, and 8 years old when Tim was born. Then 7 years later, Sarah came along and made our happy little family complete." He turned and looked at Tim, "Now, let's go collect your luggage, meet Jack at the car, and we can get you settled in at the hotel."

_At this point, the interested observer turned and left, not bothering with collecting any luggage, and went to the taxi terminal in front of the building._

Ziva had been watching Tim during Daniel's explanation of their family connection and saw an unfocused look come over his face. As the group started toward the luggage carousel, Tim seemed to shake off his thoughts of the past and was once again enthusiastically talking with his older brother. Ziva promised herself she would try to talk with Daniel at a later date, perhaps finding a reason for the unsettling look that had come over the face of her teammate. For some reason, Ziva was troubled by the feeling that pensive, almost sad, look had evoked in her.

Luggage collected, the seven of them moved out to the drive, where they quickly found an impatient Air Force Colonel waiting for them with a dark blue SUV bearing military issue plates and a dark Dodge Charger with federal issue plates. Daniel quickly introduced Jack all around and they quickly sorted out which person to which vehicle. Jimmy chose to ride in the SUV with the Air Force Personnel. Ducky took the front seat beside Gibbs and the same casual watcher from earlier might perhaps have wondered why the tall young agent choose the middle of the backseat of the agency sedan instead of the smaller female agent. It wasn't discussed, it was just as if this was natural for them.

********************************NCIS************** ***************************

Senior Sentinel Prime James Joseph Ellison stood beside his friend and captain, Simon Banks and watched amusedly as Blair Sandburg, Senior Guide Prime and shaman to Jim Ellison, flirted shamelessly with the cute young redhead at the desk. Finishing his business with her, Blair turned and caught his sentinel watching him and approached with an impish grin on his face. "I have our room keys, and yes, before you ask, I got her phone number!"

Simon chuckled and looked at his Detective, "Think it is safe to have him running around here by himself, Jim? Somehow, I get the feeling that we should keep him with us and not let him out of our sight, it might be safer for all of us!"

"Aw, come on, Simon. It's not like I plan on these things happening to me!" Blair complained with a laugh. He stopped playing suddenly as a funny feeling started building up in his "gut". Turning toward the door, he waited as if he was expecting something to happen or someone to come through those doors.

"Chief," Jim said, suddenly feeling a tension in the air, "I need you to connect, now!"

Blair backed up until he was standing with his shoulder up against Jim's chest and Jim settled his hand on Blair's shoulder. Jim, too, was watching the door.

Simon just sighed and quietly murmured, "Another trip through the Sandburg zone, God help us all."

First through the door was an athletic, muscular Air Force Colonel accompanied by a smaller, shorter, bookish-looking man with bright blue eyes shining with intelligence and curiosity. But it was the group that followed that held the attention of the Guide Prime.

A man in his mid-50s, silver haired, with a definite military bearing entered first, quickly assessing the lobby, looking for any threats, obviously ready for trouble if it occurred. He was closely followed by three others, obviously all four traveling together. To the silver-haired man's right and a few paces back was a tall dark-haired, capable looking man who looked to be somewhere in his early-30s. To the silver-haired man's left walking beside the dark-haired man was a beautiful 5'9" dark-eyed woman with an alert bearing and eyes that assessed with almost lethal intensity. But it was the tall fragile looking young man in the middle of the triangle who Blair and Jim were focusing on with such intensity that had Simon concerned.

_From a far corner of the room, that same interested observer from the airport watched with interest. He noticed several significant things, the watchfulness of the group, the way they protectively surrounded the vulnerable member of their entourage, and, most importantly, that same vulnerable member! The eyes took in the details of the appearance of all the members, noticing strengths and weaknesses. They particularly took note that despite the fragile appearance of the youngest member, he was quite attractive, almost beautiful, with large green luminous eyes and a breathtaking look of innocence on his youthful face._

As the strange group walked across the lobby floor toward the registration desk, the young man in the middle started slowing down. A look of awareness or perhaps recognition appeared on his face and his eyes were obviously searching the room, looking for something. He looked across the room and his eyes were caught by the wide blue eyes of a slightly older but equally good looking man leaning up against the shoulder of a tall stern-looking military type standing near the desk. As their eyes locked, the tall young blond stopped completely, turning slightly so he faced the sentinel and guide directly. The two following him stopped in obvious confusion, and without a word the older man in the lead turned, as if instinctively knowing that the others had stopped.

Looking at his tall blond companion in concern, "Silver-Hair" approached him and asked with concern, "Tim?"

The younger man remained silent, still meeting the gaze of the man across the room.

Silver-Hair whipped his head around, glaring at the Sentinel and Guide, then stepped between them, blocking the younger man's direct sight, and asked again, "Tim, what's wrong?"

"Boss, I . . . I need to . . ." his voice trailed off uncertainly, his brow furrowed in concentration, and then to the obvious surprise of his guardians he sidestepped the older man and approached the sentinel and guide. He stopped in front of the pair, eyes again locked with the young long-haired man, reading a message that passed silently between them. Searching as if in desperate need of an answer. Quietly he spoke to them, "I need . . . Do you . . ." he sighed and said softly in frustration, "Hell, I don't even know what questions to ask!"

He tried again, "I think . . . I might need your help."

_The observer watched, eyes lighting up in realization as he saw the connection between the two. Both extremely attractive men, they were perfect opposites. The tall, long-legged golden-haired man had alabaster skin, startling green eyes, a subtle pout to his bottom lip, with a lithe waist, broad chest and shoulders-he contrasted nicely with the dark complexion, wide cerulean blue eyes, long curly auburn hair and short-almost stocky-frame with narrow hips and broad shoulders of the other man. Oh yes! He needed to make a phone call. This was going to be a VERY profitable weekend, indeed!_

As the young man's three guardians, along with the four other people following them, again surrounded the young man, the Guide Prime, with the Sentinel Prime in attendance, looked into the large green eyes that were staring at him with such intensity and quietly said, "We need to talk privately. We are going to our suite. Simon, would you please bring them all up in about 10 minutes?" With no further comment, Sentinel and Guide left.

Neither Jim nor Blair spoke in the elevator as it rose to their floor. Stepping out and walking to their door, they entered the room and Blair sat down on one of the couches in the main room. He was practically bouncing with excitement. " Wow! Jim, do you have any idea what we just saw? There have been stories, but this . . . this looks like the real thing! This is incredible, man!"

"Blair, I'm not sure I am following you here. That young man is obviously a pretty powerful empath and also a guide, but I'm not getting any real "sentinel vibes" here. The older man with the deep blue eyes, he gives off a "buzz" when I am around him, but not like any other sentinel I have ever met. They all obviously know something is up with him and are trying to protect him, but they don't really seem know what is going on, so . . . do you have any answers, Chief? Or just more questions?"

****************************NCIS****************** **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I suspect that what we saw down there is something that has only been speculated about or rumored in hundreds of years, so to speak. That could have been a Sentinel Pod. A group of beta sentinels, each with 4 or less enhanced senses that come together to make up a "complete sentinel" when there isn't a true sentinel available, or if conditions would be too dangerous for a true sentinel even with a guide. The chances of a deep zone are next to nothing with each individual, however, light zones and sensory overload would be just as powerful. A sentinel pod would require a very strong guide because said guide would essentially be bonded to more than one person, however, the guides empathic power would have to be enormous to adapt to the separate personalities involved!"

"All I know, Chief, is that you are the Senior Guide Prime, the only one known in existence, and his power signature is almost as "loud" as yours! He doesn't have control and it looks like his shields are horrible, if he even has any, but . . . to quote you . . . WOW!"

Blair reached out a hand to this sentinel, "Well, are we ready for this?"

"No, Chief, but someone has to help them out, and it looks like the guide is hurting, and you know how that makes me feel. We flew by the seat of our pants when we first started out, but I at least had someone to lead me that knew at least the history of what was going on. At least this time, we shouldn't have to worry about Sentinel territorial issues." Later Jim would remember that he said that, and kick himself for cursing them.

************************NCIS********************

Downstairs, just after the elevator doors closed after Jim and Blair, Tony reached out a hand and laid it on Tim's shoulder. He could feel fine tremors coursing through his friend, and gently led him to the nearest chair to sit for a few minutes. "You doing okay there, Probie?" Daniel joined them, obviously quite confused and worried about his brother.

Tim looked at Tony in confusion, only partly aware of what was actually going on around him. He had felt such a connection with the other man, "the teacher" his mind filled in. When he was near him, the constant annoying pressure-pain that he had been feeling ever since finding the children seemed buffered. It was still there, but it was very mild, in the background, almost like it was something insignificant. He had experienced an almost constant headache since his enforced rest at the hospital. It never really went away, only waxed and waned in intensity. "Tony," Tim's voice was little more than a whisper, "I could "feel" him. Well, them, but the other man was just like a buzz in the background. When I was talking to _him_, the pain went away . . ."

Ducky came forward at that statement. "Timothy, you are in pain? Why haven't you let me know to see if I could do something for you?"

"Ducky, it's not that kind of pain. It is something . . . I can't really explain. If I am around a lot of people, somewhere in public-like here in the hotel lobby, the airport, the restaurant we ate in before we left DC, it seems like everything starts closing in, like people are pressing in on me and I have no room to move. I feel claustrophobic with an element of pain with it. I have noticed that when I am close to Gibbs, Tony, or Ziva, it is much more bearable, but I can't keep that feeling when I am alone with people. When I go to my apartment and am by myself with just Jet for company, I can feel better, but as soon as I get out or around people I start losing it again. While ago, with that guy, I looked in his eyes and all the mix up, all the noise and pain, it was all gone." He looked at Gibbs in desperation. "Boss, I know you must think I am crazy, but believe me, I'm not-not yet. But if I don't get some help for this, I just might be."

"When did this become such an issue, Timothy? I haven't heard you make mention of this problem until now." Asked Ducky in concern.

"I've always had a "buzz" of turmoil in my mind, Ducky, all my life. It is just that since our last case . . . since finding the children . . . since Kayla, it seems to be growing, taking on a life of it's own. If I can't find a way to control it, I don't know what is going to happen!" Tim stated a bit desperately.

Ducky looked at Tim with concerned kindness, but also with a bit of wonder in his eyes, "Well, Timothy, we are going to have a talk with this young man whom you are so certain can help you, maybe he can help. have certainly seen enough of what our dear Abigail calls _"hinkiness" _in my lifetime to discount something that some people would call outrageous".

Tony hovered over Tim, making sure to always somehow keep a hand on his shoulder or ruffle his hair on his head, never out of touch, trying his best to provide his friend with some relief, Ziva and Daniel nearby for support.

Gibbs and Jack O'Neill walked over to the tall black man that had been appointed to lead them up to the two strangers soon. "Name's Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs, NCIS DC office, Team leader of the Major Case Response Team. These are my Agents, SIC and SFA Tony DiNozzo, Junior Field Agents Ziva David and Tim McGee." indicating each agent as they were named. "This is our Medical Examiner and Team Physician Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer." He indicated Jack and said, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson there is Tim's brother."

Simon acknowledged the introductions, then indicated himself and said "Captain Simon Banks, Cascade PD, Major Crimes Unit. The two men here before are Ex Ranger Captain Detective James Ellison and his partner, Dr. Blair Sandburg, our profiler and computer tech." Looking Gibbs in the eye, he added "Having at one time been in the place that you are going soon, I have some advice. Listen closely to Sandburg, no matter how crazy you might think he is. I had to learn that the hard way." Then turning, he addressed the group, "Are we ready to go up now? Jim and Blair should be prepared by now."

****************NCIS******************

Jim leaned against the door jamb to one of the bedrooms, watching the faces of the people here to learn from Blair. He noticed various degrees of skepticism on some of them, but was pleasantly surprised to see four of the eight were reaching out in some degree of belief already. The young woman, possibly Israeli, he decided. He could tell that she had her suspicions about what was going on and that she wasn't very far off track. The elderly doctor and his young assistant had a possible clue. But the one that really surprised him was the other blond with the air force colonel. Jim could see that he was experiencing a combination of mild excitement and apprehension, the excitement because he had realized what the potential scenario represented and apprehension because this was happening to his little brother. The hard sell was going to be the two ex-military men and the Second in Command. Oh, how he could see himself in each of them!

Blair was including the group, but focusing on the obviously hurting young empath. "My name is Blair Sandburg and the first thing we are going to do is help you out," he told the hurting young man. "Now, this is going to an easy one for you, but your friends are going to have some issues with it." He watched as the group tensed slightly. "Jim?" He turned his eyes to his own sentinel.

"Ready to help, just make sure you get me out of this with my skin intact, okay, Chief?" he said with a little chuckle.

"Okay, Jim, come on in and sit on this end of the couch. Put your right arm up along the back of the couch, and your left arm on the armrest." Jim did as instructed and just sat there, relaxed. "Now, Tim, this is going to seem odd to you at first, but please, for the sake of your pain that I can actually feel, let Jim help you. Go over to the couch, lie down and place your head on Jim's leg. Nothing _too weird_ is going to happen. Jim just needs to shield you for a little while until you feel a bit better. Then we can work with you on building up your own shields and show your Guardians how they can shield you when needed.."

Despite the weird factor here, Tim did as instructed and sat down on the couch, stretching out his long length on his side with his head on Jim's thigh. At first he was tense, but after the initial awkwardness, he realized that Blair was right. In some way, the older man was protecting him from the raging torrent in his mind. His relief was so great that his eyes teared up and he turned once, glancing up into the older man's face. Tim could see nothing but gentle sympathy and compassion in his eyes, with some protectiveness thrown in for good measure. Somehow, he trusted this man. In some ways, his feelings were like the way he felt toward his teammates, especially his boss. Slowly relaxing, he faded into sleep, the first restful sleep he had in over a week.

The others in the room just watched what occurred. Gibbs, Tony and O'Neill had been prepared to rush to Tim's assistance if the other man so much as twitched during this odd exchange, but watching Tim settle into a deep and exhausted, but blessedly pain-free sleep, held them fast. Ziva was wide-eyed, realizing that she was facing someone who, in her own country, was considered a legend. Ducky was thinking of some things he had read many years ago when he was young, a text by an explorer who had been far ahead of his time and thus had probably been lost to obscurity. Jimmy looked like someone had just proven to him that aliens existed. And Daniel's eyes were almost glowing, bursting with a knowledge that he, by his oath, was not allowed to share.

Blair spoke to the others. He started his monologue, again with the story of Richard Burton (the explorer, NOT the actor), added the truth about his original dissertation, finding his subject, the pull of Cascade for other sentinel/guide pairs, and finally Jim and Blair's own story. He found he had an enthralled audience, but could certainly feel skepticism pouring off the three alpha males of the group. He realized that Jim was not only shielding the hurting guide, but he was pouring his support through their bond to him, filling him with a strength and determination to get through to this hard-sell crowd.

He told them about the dynamics of their own group and asked questions of them, finding out that the silver-haired male had three enhanced senses, sight, hearing and touch. The Senior Field Agent had enhanced hearing and touch and the Israeli woman possessed enhanced sight, taste, and smell. Blair grinned excitedly as he explained to them, that between them they had all the requirements for a sentinel.

He explained to them about the role of an empathic guide. They could hide no injury or pain from the empathic guide, he was there to help them heal. His was the calm voice of reason when they were caught up in fury because of their protective natures. He was to be honored and listened to, not mocked or insulted. Yes, he would be mistaken at times, but that is where they should open their minds to forgiveness, as he would forgive them their aggression that at times tore at him and caused pain.. His nature was to lead and teach, help and heal, and he was therefore very open to hurt and pain from unthinking actions, remarks or most importantly, neglect.

They, in turn, thought about all the things he was telling them, things that in looking at their team dynamics they realized that they knew about their youngest member.

Tim was their rock, their strength. He was the one that tempered DiNozzo's recklessness and steadied the Senior Field Agent. He was the first person to reach out to the distant Mossad Liason Officer when she was first brought onto the team, her support and gentle council. Tim was the one that always managed to take the edge off of his bosses anger and rage when facing the terrible things that one human being could inflict on another. The others on the team, Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy were accustomed to using him as council, sounding board, sometimes advisor, and often simply companion. The one thing they all agreed on, they all felt better in his presence, and when he wasn't within their sight, they worried about and watched over him, especially since this last exhausting case and the sharp fear they had all felt when Tim collapsed in the hall of the hospital. They all knew he had been physically exhausted, but they had NO idea about the mental and emotional toll the case had cost their friend.

Blair questioned them about their last case, about their empath's actions regarding the girl-child he had so gently tended. His eyes widened as they explained that when Tim and Ziva first found the child, she had been totally unresponsive, almost catatonic, but that as Tim had held her, talked to her, soothed her, she seemed to slowly respond to him more and more, until upon arrival at the hospital, she seemed nearly normal, just frightened and wanting her parents. Blair looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then stated that he would have to talk privately with Timothy, probably tomorrow, and ask him a few questions, but that Jim and he would-with their help-teach Tim how to build his mental shielding up to prevent against what had been overwhelming him-what Blair called "empathic overload".

Blair could already see that they had instinctively taken over the protection of the gentle man laying in the shelter of the sentinel's lap, but that they had not thought that they could actually be beneficial in helping shield him from the pain that he had obviously been enduring. He could see that they already somewhat turned to him enough for him to help them through hurts that their jobs would and could present them daily. They just hadn't realized that he, perhaps, needed a different approach to the help that they could provide for him.

Captain Banks took over at one point for Blair, about a couple of concepts that Blair had to leave the room for. The concept that the Guide was genetically inclined to be "a trouble magnet", that he was just as protective of the Sentinel as the Sentinel was of the Guide-sometimes risking both life and limb for the sentinel-and warning them that nothing was more appealing to a sexual predator than a fresh, young, beautiful empath. Not only could the empath "read" and therefore feel the dark emotions of the predator, but their emotions were projected to those around them, so the predator could potentially not only "feel" their own emotions, but also feel vicariously the emotions of the empath. Looking into the faces of Timothy McGee's guardians, he decided that if he was very, very glad that he was NOT a sexual predator. Even the elderly doctor and his mild mannered assistant looked dangerous at that thought!

Jim spoke quietly from the couch for a while, about the relationship between the sentinel and guide. The protectiveness that both felt toward the other, the friendship/brotherhood that was so deep that sometimes they got lost in that feeling, the occasional need for privacy-usually to renew their mind or spirit, the spiritual side of the relationship-the bond that allowed one to actually sense the other even when separated.

Blair came back in at this point, and provided some insight on his side of being a bonded pair, and the feelings that he needed sometimes of being cherished, protected, and cared for. He told of his childhood and the constant moving, needing to be grounded, and that he had never felt like he had a home until he came to Cascade and started college at the age of 16, decided to settle there, met his sentinel, been accepted into the extended "family" that was Major Crimes, and the rest was history.

The others listened to his story, remarking at the similarities between this "Guide" and their friend and colleague. Both were very attractive young men with endearing natures, both were gentle, inquisitive, intuitive, had been academically advanced at a young age, and both were considered intellectually in the "genius" range. Upon those revelations, Jack started looking speculatively at Daniel without his younger friend noticing-however, it did not escape the attention of the Sentinel and Guide. Hmmm, this was a subject that Jack noted to pursue at a later date with the bonded pair.

Questions were answered, knowledge was tested, and a discussion of the "care" of the guide had begun when finally Tim began to stir. Jim unthinkingly lowered his arm to run his hand through the young guide's hair, when he was stopped, but gently, by Gibbs, laying his own hand alongside the boyish face, cupping the cheek gently, and questioning, "Tim? You awake there? How are you feeling?"

Tim's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to orient himself. Without thinking about it, he suddenly tried to sit up, only to find himself gently restrained by two hands, one on each shoulder. One from the sentinel, and one from his boss. Slowly, gently they assisted him upright, Gibbs let him be braced for a time by the Sentinel Prime, but soon extracted _his_ guide from under the arm of the Sentinel.

Tim's headache was gone, the multitude of noise that had taken up residence in his head was also gone, and for the first time in weeks, he actually felt like he could think clearly again. It felt so good, he had really thought for a while he was going to lose his mind. Suddenly he was reminded of something that one of his favorite professors at MIT had said to him once - "When the student is ready, the teacher will appear."

Today had been a long hard day on all of them, for now Tim was rested, his barriers restored for a time, and it was decided that they would stop for the night. The others had learned today, tomorrow was Tim's turn. They made arrangements to meet for breakfast the next morning at 0800 in the main dining room of the hotel, and bade each other goodnight, Daniel first checking and making sure that his brother was doing all right before he left the room. Gibbs and Tim were the last two out of Jim and Blair's room, Tim turning to the pair with gratitude, hesitantly stating his thanks. While the younger two talked quietly for a few minutes, Gibbs shook hands with the Sentinel, "Thank you for helping him. We didn't know what to do, and he is . . . " he stopped, at a loss for words.

Jim smiled, turning and watched Blair. He said softly, "Yes, I know. I have one too, remember. Just . . . Take care of him, they are irreplaceable."


End file.
